


Pink Fuzz

by hotterthanloki, pap_redpaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: #gay, #twoguys, M/M, pinkfuzz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotterthanloki/pseuds/hotterthanloki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pap_redpaw/pseuds/pap_redpaw
Summary: He has first realized he was in love with his best friend six months ago. They were on a road trip that summer, and they were singing along to Leo’s old music. Singing along to Dokken and Katy Perry, Leo had looked so beautiful





	Pink Fuzz

The deep ache in Leo's chest never failed to leave him struggling for breath. His lips yearned to voice his love, but the unforgiving truth still remained... Would it be returned? Nonetheless, the demanding urge to stay by his boyfriend's side got the better of him, and he let his eyes trail the length of his love's body. Soft hair, pink lips, flushed cheeks... Everything about him, Leo adored. With a fragile sigh, he brought him closer to his chest, savoring the song of his love's heart. He couldn't help but think how close they were... Their breaths mingled together. Their thighs touched wondrously. It would only take one wrong move - one lingering touch - to ruin everything. But that never came to him as he watched the gentle rise and fall of his love's chest. Overall, it was a pleasant experience. Torturous, but memorable. He would trade anything in the world to do it again and again... A soft groan roused him from his thoughts, and he peeked a shy glance at the waking boy in his arms. The innocence of his love's hold around him made his cheeks burn in pleasure. He admired the way boyfriends eyes fluttered open, dazed and dreamy, before lingering on his face sleepily. A soft smile found a way to his love's adorable face, "Hmm?.. Hi...." His voice was barely a whisper, almost delicate. And he could not help but give a warm, toe-curling smile in return, "Hey, enjoy your nap?" The boy clinging to his arm nodded sluggishly, yawning lightly and releasing his hold to stretch his stiff body. The ache in his chest spiked with disappointment. He missed the warmth of his love's body against him, even if it had only been a moment.  
Realization struck him in that instant... He was a rather greedy creature to crave ones touch indefinitely. However, no shame came with this epiphany. After all, this love was not shameful in the slightest. Nor was the craving of his love's consuming presence... Leo had never considered himself gay... gastly is what he thought of that word. He had been through many, many relationships. He may have even dated his sister for a bit, but that’s another story. He always thought that gays were insane, mentally disabled, or just plain stupid.

…Parkers voice snapped Leo from his thoughts…

“Hey L..Leo? Are you ok? It looks like your thinking.”  
“Yea, I’m… I’m ok” Leo said to Parker who was trying to snuggle deeper into his warm embrace. Both of them tried to suppress moans, but neither of them were good at suppressing anything except feelings.

They both looked up at the clock. It read 2:56. ‘Wow’ thought Leo, ‘that was a great 7 hours’. They decided to move to the bedroom for the rest of the morning. Parker was a little dazed trying to walk so Leo had him ride on his back. Once they got up to the bedroom, they got into pajamas in separate rooms. Sweat pants and an under shirt for Leo, and a pink fuzzy onesie for his friend. Leo had a kink for the color pink, and fuzz. Fuzz always aroused him wherever it touched his body. So naturally Leo would remove his shirt when they cuddled.

Leo woke up, hours later, a cooling sheen of sweat staining his skin and a sticky mess in his pants. Dammit. Not another dream, Parker was right next to him in that beautiful, soft, pink fuzz... No, get yourself together Leo! He is not your boyfriend. He's not even gay like you. Wait, no, you're not gay either. He needed to clear his head. He needed a shower. He carefully extricated himself from Parker's loving (no not loving dammit) embrace and into the shower. He needed a cold one, but his self destructive streak made him turn the temperature up almost dangerously high. Steam filled the bathroom, but that steam was nowhere near the steaminess of his thoughts…  
The heat seared his bare skin, redirecting his thoughts from his desires to the pain traveling through his body. With a tch of annoyance, Leo turned the water off and proceeded to wrap a towel around his waist. Taking a look in the mirror, he took a moment to assess himself, and wondered if Parker could ever find him attractive.  
Not a moment sooner, Leo swung the bathroom door open to reveal Parker - who sat up, sleepy but awake. For a while, the two stared at each other blankly, not able to process the situation. Not until Parker finally let out an embarrassed shriek before slapping his hands over his face. (To cover his blush of course  
\\(//∇//)\ )  
"L-LEO!" He stuttered, face steaming beneath his hands. "W-WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED?!" Leo couldn't respond, too horrified by the situation. Internally, he was freaking out. 'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Parker saw me half naked. Did he like what he saw?... That's not the issue here!'  
"Ah! S-Sorry," Leo stammered, not able to move an inch from his spot. What was he going to do? Just put on clothes and pretend this never happened. Was this a sign? A signal to make his move? Leo took a glance at Parker, who sat trembling and a blushing mess, and a finality crossed over him. 'I can't do that... Parker is already whiled up enough as it is from the whole situation.'  
Parker, on the other hand, was having a hard time controlling his racing thoughts. His heart pounded in his chest while the scenarios played out in his head. Leo sweeping him off his feet, showering him in hot kisses, tossing aside the towel...  
‘B...but Leo is only my friend…’ thought Parker ‘he wouldn’t want to…’ He stopped mid-thought because of the now noticeable knocking on the bathroom door  
"P...parker, bud. Can you, uh” Leo said from the other side of the door. "Yeah” Parker replied "One sec.” He quickly shut the door to the bedroom and locked the bathroom.door, giving Leo some privacy to do… whatever. He got back in bed. It smelled like Leo... Leo, He has first realized he was in love with his best friend six months ago. They were on a road trip that summer, and they were singing along to Leo’s old music. Singing along to Dokken and Katy Perry, Leo had looked so beautiful, sun shining on him, hair blowing in the wind, singing a song he knew like the back of his hand. Parker had felt a hand clench around his heart, and at this moment he knew… He fucked up.

######  After you finish reading, I suggest you leave a comment/suggestion


End file.
